


Watch Me

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Watch Me

“How was dinner?” Jaebum, asks as he enters your shared walk in wardrobe and leans by the doorway.

You look up from your spot on the bench - dressed in nothing but your underwear and his white shirt - and look at his reflection in the floor length mirror across from you. You spot his apologetic face while he spots your annoyed one, before you resume your task of moisturising your legs without answering him. Jaebum knows he really fucked up big time, considering you were ignoring him instead of yelling at him. He’d rather you do the latter.

“Babe, I’m sorry” Jaebum sighs before standing up straighter. “I didn’t mean to miss this dinner, it’s just-”

“What about the other five dinners you missed?” You interrupt and he winces. “You sorry about those too?”

“I had to take care of business-”

“What about taking care of your  _wife_?” You interrupt again. “Couldn’t Mark have taken care of  _business_ for you?”

“Well, yes he could’ve-”

“But you chose to take care of business while you sent him to take care of your wife by attending those dinners for you” you interrupt for the final time bitterly. “Did you get sick of me? Is that it? Maybe, I should’ve married Mark instead.”

“There’s no need for you to take it that far” Jaebum says, pain evident in his voice. He looks at your reflection in the mirror, expression unreadable.

Jaebum sighs before walking up to where you were and sits right behind you on the bench, his chest against your back and legs on either side of yours. He is thankful that you didn’t push him away. He watches your reflection, watching him, as he slides his hands up your arm to rest them on your shoulders.

“I’m sorry that I have been a terrible husband to you” Jaebum whispers by your ear before gently massaging the tension away from your shoulders, so that you can relax. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” you remind him, not tearing your gaze away from his reflection on the mirror.

“I haven’t broken one yet, have I?” He asks and you shake your head. “Let me take care of you.”

Jaebum moves his hands to your knees and pries your legs apart, exposing your wetness caused by his massaging. It had been so long since he had touched you and that’s why your body was reacting this way. He starts lightly kissing the exposed skin on your shoulder as he starts to rub your inner thighs, from your knees to your groin and back, not quite touching where you want him to touch.

He slides his hands up again, ghosting your core and rests his hands by your hips where the hem of his shirt sits. He massages you there as he moves his lips to juncture of your neck and shoulder. Jaebum lightly bites you there and you moan before he starts to suck and lick on the skin he’s nipped. You close your eyes to relish the feeling, but you feel one of his hands leave you and grab your chin.

“Open your eyes baby” Jaebum commands and you do, staring back at him through the mirror. “Tonight, I’m going to show you much I love you, so you’ll be a good girl and watch me fuck you, won’t you?”

You almost close your eyes at the shiver that runs down your spine as he says this, but stop yourself just in time. Your breathing becomes erratic, and a new wave of heat shoots straight to your core at the thought of watching him fuck you through the mirror. You find it hard to voice your answer so you nod at his question.

“I didn’t hear you baby.”  _Damn him_.

“Yes.”

Jaebum finally lets go of your chin and uses both hands to take your shirt off. He then quickly tugs his shirt off too, so that you’re both sitting there with his bare chest against your bare back. You watch as he runs his hands from your hips to the swell of your chest, and massages them. He cups and kneads them, pulling at your peaks now and then as he devours your neck. He licks the shell of your ear before biting on your lobe, causing you to moan out in pleasure.

Jaebum returns his lips to your neck and slides his right hand down to rub up and down against your slit through your underwear. You can’t stop your moans from spilling out of you as you watch his actions through the mirror. You watch as he slides your underwear to the side, running his middle finger up and down your folds before slipping his digit into your entrance. He barely lets you adjust before he pulls out and goes in with a second digit.

Jaebum makes quick work with his fingers, pumping them in and out of you at a rapid pace, while he kneads your breasts. You can hear how wet you are, but you can also see it through the mirror as you watch and it’s driving you crazy. You start to grind yourself against his hand, wanting more while he whispers words of encouragement in your ear. You watch as he inserts a third finger in and uses his thumb to rub against your bundle of nerves.

“Holy shit, Jaebum. I’m about to… oh my, please let me cum” you beg him through the mirror as he watches you fall apart in his hands.

“ _Cum for me baby_ ” Jaebum whispers in your ear, and you lock eyes with him, before letting your orgasm rip through you. He keeps pumping his fingers, helping you ride out your high, before eventually pulling them out as you start to calm down. He licks his fingers clean, while you watch, before he smashes his lips against yours.

You kiss him back with fervour, tasting yourself on him, getting you all hot and bothered again. You pull away and go on your knees in front of him, grabbing at the waistband of his boxers, wanting to put your mouth to work on his cock to return the favour.

“Not tonight babe” Jaebum smirks, as he takes his boxers off letting his dick spring free, standing tall at attention. “I’m making it up to you remember?”

Jaebum quickly stands you up, before pulling your underwear down your legs and tossing it to the other side of the room. He pulls you to straddle him with his dick resting against your core. He grabs your ass, and moves you to grind against him, coating himself with your juices. Your moans start to fill the room, as his tip rubs deliciously against your clit.  

“Turn around” Jaebum commands after he decides that he is lubricated enough. “I want you to continue watching me as I fuck you.”

You do as he commands and straddle him as you face the mirror. You take a deep breath and watch as he rubs his tip against your folds before slowly entering you. You can’t describe the feeling of watching Jaebum enter you, all you know is that it is driving you crazy with want and turning you on in more ways that you can imagine.

Jaebum doesn’t give you a moment to adjust before he grabs your hips, to start moving you up and down at the pace that he wants you to ride him. He bounces you on him hard and fast and you run your fingers through your hair as you scream out his name over and over. You watch him move his hands to your breasts, grabbing onto them harshly, using them to continue to direct your movements, driving you wild.

“Mmm, Jaebum  _choke me_ ” you plead with him through the mirror and you see his eyes roll back before cursing and moving his left hand back to your hip. He wraps his right hand against your throat, and you nod at him before he pushes his thumb and forefinger into your pressure points.

“ _Fuck_ … did you just get  _tighter_?!” Jaebum growls out as you start clenching around him at the new found feeling. He squeezes a little tighter around your neck, your choked out moans and you clenching around him driving him crazy. You start to get light headed from the lack of oxygen so you tap against his hand and he quickly releases you so you can breathe in, before he lightly squeezes again.

“ _Fuck, baby you feel so good_. I don’t know how much longer I can last. Please tell me you’re close” Jaebum pleads, close to the edge at the way your walls are hugging him. You nod at him vigorously and he rubs his fingers against your bundle of nerves, while he pushes himself to thrust into you harder and faster.

You watch his actions through the mirror and it only takes a few more thrusts before the coil inside you snaps and your orgasm rips through you harder than ever before. You scream out as your vision blurs and your hearing is muffled, but you can feel Jaebum is close from how his thrusts are getting sloppier. Your walls are starting to relax against him but he needs you even tighter to finish him off, so he still thrusts into you and starts rubbing your clit again.

“Oh my God, Jaebum!” You scream out, because somehow you can feel yourself about to cum again.

“I’m almost there, baby” Jaebum pleads and you do your best to hold off, squeezing him as tight as you can. “ _Fuck… yes. Cum right now_!”

You plunge over the edge for the third time that night, after seeing Jaebum in his fucked out state. He plunges after you and paints your walls with his cum. He slows down his thrusts as you both ride out your high, but doesn’t stop. You both watch as his dick slowly disappears in and out of you while both of your releases start to spill out from your core and drip down his shaft.

“Jaebum, please” you beg him. “I can’t take anymore.”

Jaebum finally pulls out of you, before holding you against his chest, peppering light kisses on your shoulders until the both of your breaths have slowed. He then picks you up bridal style, before slowly laying you on the bed and going to bathroom. He cleans himself up quickly before grabbing another warm towel and gently cleaning you up as well.

“You know you’re not completely forgiven, right?” You turn to face him as he finally joins you on the bed.

“I know” Jaebum answers as he pulls you to lay on his chest. “I’m hoping our trip to Hawaii will do the trick.”

“What?” You look up at him confused.

“It was about time we went on our honeymoon right?”

“Im Jaebum, if this is a joke, I am going to get Yoongi to put a bullet in you” you warn him, but already can’t help the smile that graces your features.

“No joke” he lightly chuckles. “We leave in two days. I already advised everyone and the hospital. I am all yours for two weeks.”

You let a squeal before giving him a loving kiss which he returns. He’s definitely on the way to forgiveness.


End file.
